First Meeting
by Cap10
Summary: Captain Canuck seem to think that he was a hammer and that all of the world's problems were nails. It was an approach that had Redcoat convinced that the superhero was going to get himself killed. That was at least until she was introduced to the newest member of the team.


_**Author's Note-**_ _Any of the readers of my previous work know that I am a polar history junky. As such Captain Canuck has been on my radar for a while. In fact I read a couple of the middle chapters of one of the older reboot series while I was living and working in the High Arctic. As a result, when I should up to free comic book day in the lower 48 and saw that Captain Canuck was one of the volumes available I suddenly became the most excited person in line. When I read the comic book and was briefly introduced to the characters it became clear, I was going to have to write at least one fanfiction piece for them. When I discovered that it would probably be the first one to post a story for this fandom I knew that I needed to make writing it a priority. I hope that everyone will enjoy. Good Reading, Cap10._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _\- I do not own Captain Canuck. I have also only read comic #0 and watched web series of the reboot so if I get the characters way off don't yell at me._

* * *

 **First Meetings**

* * *

It only took two missions for Olivia Wallace-Yeates, better known as Redcoat, to realize that you don't really manage superheroes. Instead you try to point them in the general direction of the aliens/enemy/robots/explosion/any other type of disaster that a specialized team of agents/assassins/superheroes might be called upon to help with and hope that hit the correct mark.

It was as though her charge Tom Evans, whom the rest of the world called Captain Canuck, believed that he was a hammer and that all of the world's problems were nails. And sooner or later Redcoat knew that that type of philosophy was going to get Tom Evan's killed. She was sick and tired of dealing with the deaths of her fellow agents so it was time to find a solution to the problem. What she didn't realize was that the solution was about to land in her lap.

"Canuck, what are we doing here?"

"Neither of us are in uniform. It is perfectly acceptable for you to call me by my given name." The superhero said between spoonfuls of oatmeal which he chased down with a swig of milk. Olivia had to roll her eyes at his eating habits. Captain Canuck was the greatest Superhero that Canada had never known and the man was so vanilla that he didn't even drink coffee.

"Fine, Tom, what in the world are we doing here?" She asked as she sipped her own coffee, it was black and bitter just how she preferred.

"I want you to meet someone."

"And you had to pick a godforsaken diner in the middle of Northwest Territories to do it?"

Canuck shrugged before returning his attention to his oatmeal. Redcoat was about feed up by this point and was about to steal back the car keeps and make her way back to her jet when a slender figured dressed in beat up jeans, a button down shirt, and carrying rucksack across her shoulder, dropped her bag at the head of the table and sat down heavily next to Tom. Every fiber in Olivia's body was screaming threat and she was about to go for her firearm when Canuck spoke.

"Mon ami."

"Votre français s'est amélioré." A collected alto purred in reply. Superhero and the unknown threat continued to speak in French for a few long minutes. Captain Canuck in the halting tempo of a nonnative speaker and the woman in the somewhat staccato twang that marked French speakers from Quebec. Redcoat was so focused on trying to place the stranger that she almost missed the fact that the two had switched back to English. "So she is the one you spoke of."

"Yes, her name is Olivia Wallace-Yeates, but everyone tends to just call her Redcoat."

"I see." The woman pursed her lips, then offered her hand. "Hello Redcoat. My name is Yvette Arsenault but you may call me Kebec."

Things suddenly snapped into place. "You're the sniper."

"Yes." The pale woman said without a single crack of emotion leaking from behind her icy expression.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I asked her." Captain Canuck blushed. "I put a lot of thought about what you have said in previous missions and I agree that I need someone who can watch my back. I have worked with Yvette for years. We have saved each other's lives more times than I care to count and I can't think of anyone that I trust more to me guarding my six. I just hoped that getting you two in the same room would convince you of how much of an asset that she would be to the team.

"Well I guess it can't be helped." Olivia shrugged as she settled back in her seat.

"So you are not mad." The superhero looked relieved.

"No." She shook her head with a chuckle. "It is technically your team, or at least that is what the papers all say so you should have the right to pick at least a few of the people who serve with you. So Kebec, do you have any war stories that aren't so classified that you can share them over a cup of coffee?"

"Depends how good is your French? English lacks the poetry to describe the time that Captain Evans here managed to get himself locked inside an outhouse in the middle of an ambush." The snipers words caused Tom to nearly choke on his oatmeal.

As the three hardened agents sat around a worn out booth and swapped humorous war stories it was clear to see that they were meant to be a team. And while there was no way that Redcoat was going to be able to keep Captain Canuck from treating every problem like a nail, but having a few people like Yvette around might keep him alive until retirement. Perhaps as his supervisor that was all she could do.

* * *

 _ **End Note-**_ _Well I hope you enjoyed. I also really hope that the Captian Canuck fanfiction category grows. This series is dominated by a whole group of solid, interesting characters which means that there are a boat load of stories that can be told. I hope to read many of those stories in the future and maybe even add a couple more to the fandom._


End file.
